Fatigue After All?
by Colorici74
Summary: Lenalee Lee's parents abandoned her when she was born, and now she is the most wanted and most expansive hooker a man would want as accompaniment. Lavi is the handsome son of a famous millionaire, and somehow happens for him to hear about her. Curious, he decides to test her services, but it can turn into something deeper really fast? Lavi x Lenalee one-shot.


_**A/N: Something fast I typed at night because I couldn't sleep and because I had my 13th fic yesterday and wanted to have 14 fics as fast as possible since 13 is unlucky... It can contain mistakes, since I was tired when I typed it and verified it just once. Anyway, please read it XD It cannot be that bad, right?**_

Fatigue After All?

**~Lavi's POV~**

I helplessly put my legs on the desk in my room, sighing heavily as glancing over the big, beautiful moon studying me through the window. It was, I guess, supervising me, as well as how I was curiously analyzing its aspect. I placed both of my palms at the back of my head. I was super tired, but I wasn't in the mood to go sleeping, so I just peeked to the clock to discover that it was around nine PM.

So I didn't go sleeping. I just took my iPod and my headphones to whip some relaxing music to drown my melancholy in.

Just then, my father entered and walked towards my desk with alert steps – he seemed hurried – he placed some money on my desk, saying: "Here, spend them on whatever you want, clubs, alcohol, women, just leave the house for tonight. I'll be having some important guests and I want the house to be quiet."

I sighed being used with guests every week. Uh, whatever, I was bored anyway so I guess a little partying at the club cannot do anything bad. "Uh, fine, whatever." I said as taking the money and stood up, keeping the headphones in my ears.

I left the room, and soon, I found myself wandering through those noisy streets of the city which were filled by flashing lights, clubs everywhere and many hookers hanging around to search for men wanting their services.

I don't know how, but I felt my arms grasped by something: there were two hookers driving me inside a brothel, both looking at me with their sweet and lovely faces. "Uh, who are..."

"Ahh, hottie, you really should check out some girls of ours!" one told me on a persuading tone, smiling to me. I peered around to find myself in a different scenery: there was a long hall with walls, ceiling and floor painted in red, and there were white ceramic vases with plants everywhere on the floor. The light was dim, coming from some Chinese-style lamps on the ceiling. I was purely moving without seeing my feet putting up too much effort. Those hookers really had force.

The hall and that brothel were densely populated by hot girls wandering everywhere. "Uh, girls, I dunno if it's..."

"Shhhhhh, we have the perfect girl for you!" the other cut my sentence. Ugh, I wasn't into that, really. I've never been in brothels or had a girlfriend or something, even if I wasn't a virgin... I lost my virginity somewhere in high school, in 10th grade I think.

We kept wandering through the halls of the brothels, and I saw girls passing by.

One, coming from the opposite part, stole my attention however. She was slender, tall, with perfect skin. Darky green hair going down to her waist in two pigtails, and a sweet scent in the air, resulting time to somehow stop for me when she passed by me. However, she made her way to her destination without paying too much attention to me. After she was gone, I asked those two hookers next to me: "Uh, who's she?"

The two hookers pouted, widening their big hazel eyes. "You don't know her?"

I shook my head.

"She's Lenalee Lee, an expansive useless bitch... You don't need to know more about her. There are many girls much better and less expansive than her."

"Uh, no, let me see her, too, maybe I'll like her..." I somehow opposed. Uh, I liked the girl, really. I was curious why she's so expansive... I had enough money, plus, if it wasn't enough, I could easily call someone to bring me more cash.

"But..."

"Oh, c'mon... Please? Pretty please?" I coaxed them, making some puppy eyes.

"Uh, whatever, come on..."

* * *

I slowly entered the room those two hookers told me to go in, shyly looking around.

The room was incredibly warm and cozy, lighted as well by dim light. The ceiling was really down, so it was almost touching my head. I shyly stepped inside that room, but no one was there. "Hello, anybody home...?"

Quiet for a moment, until I heard a voice speaking somewhere behind my back: "Oh, be welcomed, senpai."

I turned around. Yeah, it was her, but I didn't notice that there was a door on the eastern wall of the room, and she was in front of that door, giving me a tired smile. I scratched the back of my head, not knowing what to do. Uh, if only Cross would have been here instead of me... he would know what to do, that's sure, but I've never been curious enough to ask him how brothels are like.

Back to her – her hair had some ornaments through it, and it was, I have to admit, very beautiful. She didn't seem to be in the best mood possible, but I saw she was trying not to seem detached. She walked towards the table in that room with slow steps. "Want a drink, senpai?" she sweetly questioned me.

I wanted to accept and not seem a lout like all men she probably has met in her entire career. Probably all would directly demand what she is made for. Just then, when I wanted to say 'yes', I saw something... that surprised me – her knees were trembling. Yeah, behind that smile, I guess she wasn't feeling aright.

"Ugh, you know, I don't have any intention on sleeping with you..." I mumbled, turning around to leave, "I guess I'll just leave."

I wanted to end it there. Really, I wasn't feeling in the mood like I'd buy the services of someone like her, who probably hates her job. I don't wanna make her endure another night of something she doesn't like, because she'll probably endure many more. So, I decided to let that night be a free – and perhaps happy – night for her.

I mean, I saw how the other hookers were acting like. They liked to please men, they were glad that they attracted me inside the brothel, and they seemed jealous when I chose Lenalee.

I took some steps to the door, that until I felt something holding my waist, preventing me from moving. Perhaps she was... "Don't leave, senpai, I beg you..." I heard her voice shakily mumbling behind me, "If you won't sleep with me tonight, someone will probably do it tomorrow. Senpai, I understand if you hate me or consider me ugly, but... I beg you, please at least stay for a drink so I won't be forced to sleep with someone tomorrow!"

W-What d-does she mean?

She sobbed on my T-shirt, I heard and felt it. Uh, I was unable to move at that moment, I don't know how to describe that feeling. I felt butterflies fluttering around and playing in my stomach, I felt my heart beating madly in fear, not knowing what to do. I wanted to turn around, do something, but she was a complete stranger to me, and I don't have experience in girls... I was probably afraid for no reason, but decided to turn around and listen to her story.

"Okay, okay, calm down..." I told her, "Uh, let's just start by taking a seat, okay?" I suggested, trying to seem nice with her, and she nodded her head as we both sat down at the table. "So, what's the problem?" I started to question her.

* * *

"Oh... You've been abandoned by your parents?" I asked, feeling sorry for her. I didn't mean to know her entire past... Anyway, I was right, she doesn't enjoy men's presence, but hookers have a certain program. If today, let's say, they sleep with one man and bring some money to the employer, they can take a break the next day, mostly for preparing themselves with cosmetics, etc.

She nodded her head at my question.

"Uh, I'm so sorry, dear..." I tried to comfort her, "I dunno what I can do to-"

All of sudden, an idea popped in my head. Yeah, it was that way.

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

"What? You wanna buy her?"

"Yeah, I'd like to buy her and get her to be mine. I really liked the services she offered me." Lavi explained patiently, but with a determined attitude. "I can pay, doesn't matter how much she costs."

The employer just hmphed, brushing his index finger against his rough chin. "I don't know... She may be pretty expansive, since she's the best we have... I dunno if I should sell her, she always gives us profit... Hm..."

"Please, I can pay! Doesn't matter how expansive she is!" Lavi insisted, and it was obvious that he started to lose some of his hope.

**~On the hall, 10 minutes later**

Lenalee nervously bit her nails, pacing through the space of the brothel. Uh, she didn't expect a complete stranger to suddenly want to buy her, but it may be her chance to finally leave this awful life and she can't miss it. Uh, she didn't even know his name... That was so weird...

Soon, Lavi got out from employer's office, looking at the ground, so she thought he didn't succeed, but as he lifted up his gaze to her, he gave her a friendly smile which assured her.

"Oh, God, thanks so much, senpai!" she squealed, jumping up and down, then hugged him in happiness. Lavi just smiled in amusement, teasing her:

"Hey, hey, take it easy! Don't tell me now you like men...!"

"Senpai!"

"Okay, okay, I understand..."

* * *

Lenalee smiled to herself as watching the night sky. She sighed dreamily, her heart filled with joy and grate. "Uh..." she started, "I don't know your name..." she tried to get into that subject, and the red-haired boy just smiled.

"Lavi."

"Oh... Nice name. I'm Lenalee."

They shook hands, even if Lavi already knew her name, he pretended he didn't. After that, he said: "Okay, Lenalee, then... I have to say that you're beautiful. Beautiful and free. Go wherever you want, the world is yours to wander through it now."

Those sentences made Lenalee's expression get darker. "What do you mean, senpai? I wanted to stay with you since you-"

"Look..." Lavi cut her sentence, "I'll give you some money so you can go on your own. I'm not that kind of guy, really." he added as passing her some money. "Oh, and this... Take it as a memory of me."

He gave her his iPod, which surprised her. "Eh? Senpai, you mean you'll..."

"Oh, by the way, Lenalee..." he muttered, cutting her sentence again, this time trying to hold back a smile. "Even if now you're free, you know... I still want something from you..."

She just gave him a warm smile, not knowing what to expect at. "Yes, senpai? You can ask me for anything..."

"Oh, really? How cute... Uh, um... Wanna give me a goodbye little kiss? Please? You know, to compensate what you couldn't do inside that room..." he answered with a little air of pervert, trying not to laugh at Lenalee's blush, which, he had to admit, made her look so pretty...

"Uh, senpai, that's..."

"What? You're a hooker, yet, you're embarrassed to kiss a man's lips when you are sometimes needed to kiss... uh, something else?"

Lenalee couldn't stop the blood rushing to her cheeks even more after those sentences. "Uh, senpai, that's something different... Oh, I mean, of course I can give you a little goodbye kiss! After all, you saved me from there! At least I can do something for you...!"

She grinned nervously, then put her arms around his neck, blushing even more. She quickly planted a small and smooth kiss on his lips, wanting to make it fast because she was nervous. And she did it. It took like 5 seconds. She slowly retreated, afterwards, she started to get further and further. "Goodbye, senpai! Maybe we'll meet someday..." she called as waving her hand to Lavi.

"Yeah, someday, Lenalee! Someday maybe we'll meet!" Lavi called back as waving his hand as well. Lenalee smiled and put the headphones from Lavi's iPod in her ears, walking away.

"Yeah, someday... Maybe we'll meet..." he mumbled for himself as touching his lips with his fingers. "I hope so... Really, I do."

_**A/N: Okay, I dunno how good/bad it is, but I hope you liked it even if it's short XD**_


End file.
